Bored
by Sage Mistri
Summary: One day, while waiting for the others to show up, Suguru becomes bored, losing the will to work for the day. But, thankfully, Shuichi comes to the rescue!


**Disclaimer: **Nope…don't own it…wish I did…but don't. Why is Fate so cruel!

**AN - **Aww…yay! Third! This one is more serious… and yes, it's the same pairing as my other two. I dunno why I keep writing these, but, whatever.

**Summary - **One day, while waiting for the others to show up, Suguru becomes bored, losing the will to work for the day. But, thankfully, Shuichi comes to the rescue!

**Paring - **Suguru / Shuichi...I dunno why...but it that pairing keeps coming at me, demanding stories...its so bossy, I swear!

**ONE BIG NOTE PEOPLES: **All my Gravitation stories are one-shots! I'm sorry, but not continuing any of them. But come september I might start on a multi-chapter humor filled fic, k? K!

_**Bored, or...The Attack of the Hmms**_

_One-Shot_

"Hmm…" Suguru muttered as he continued picking at his keyboard, just listening to the sounds. He had gotten there earlier then usual and even though he wanted to work, he couldn't. He just felt bored for some reason and well, he really didn't know what to do. He'd never really felt like this before, well, he **thought **he'd never felt like this before, but who knows.

He sighed and that's when **he **came in.

"La li ho!" Shuichi cried as he walked through the door, that big grin on his face.

Suguru didn't even glance up, only holding a key for acknowledgement.

Shuichi blinked and then frowned. "Hey…where is everyone?" He asked.

Suguru just shrugged, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand, elbow resting on his keyboard.

Shuichi blinked again. "They must be playing hide-and-seek, right! Well, I'm gonna find you guys!" And he took off running around the room.

Suguru just shrugged again.

"Hmmm…" Shuichi mumbled, stopping behind the younger boy. "What'cha doing?" He asked.

Suguru, yup, you guess it, shrugged.

Shuichi frowned. "Hel-lo! Anyone in there." He laughed, waving a hand in front of his keyboardist face.

"Hmm…" Suguru murmured.

"Eh? Come on, Fujisaki! You're no fun when you're like this!" Shuichi whined. Not getting an answer, he walked around to face the boy, and pulled a chair up, sitting in it backwards. Folding his arms over the back of the chair he stared Suguru in eyes.

And they stayed like that…

And stayed…

And stayed…

And stayed…

And…Suguru blinked.

"Woohoo! I win!" Shuichi shouted, jumping up, fist pumped up in the air.

Suguru just glanced at him and then looked back at his keyboard.

"Fu-ji-sa-ki!" Shuichi muttered angrily as he plopped back down on the chair. "What's the matter?"

Suguru shrugged.

…

"You're bored, aren't ya?" Shuichi asked, nodding to himself.

"Hm," Suguru mumbled, half-shrugging.

"Yeah…thought so…" Shuichi muttered, still nodding all sage-like.

…Silence…

…

…

"…Now I'm bored!" Shuichi whined. He glared at Fujisaki. "This is all your fault!"

Suguru just sent him a look that clearly said do-you-think-care?

"Hmm…" Shuichi mumbled, lips in a tight line.

Wow…they're doing a lot of hmm-ing today, aren't they?

Not getting an answer, he sighed and began looking around the room, trying to find something to do, mumbling while he was at it, too, so there was absolutely no quiet.

Suguru growled.

Shuichi's head snapped back to face Suguru and he grinned sheepishly. "Whoops, sorry." He remained quiet after that.

But as we all know, Shuichi can't keep himself quiet for long. Sooner or later, he's gonna snap, and in three…two…o-

"Suguru!" Shuichi whined again. "Do something! Just don't sit there!"

Suguru only glared.

Shuichi glared back.

Suguru intensified his glare.

Shuichi did the same.

Suguru growled.

So did Shuichi, though his was weaker.

And through it all, they inched their faces closer together. No, not because they secretly wanted to kiss each other, really people! Well, they might of wanted to… Who knew what went on in their messed up heads, no offense, people. It was because they were really getting annoyed of the other and they wanted to seem intimidating, for all those people who didn't know why they were getting closer. Hmm…Shuichi…intimidating…that's a weird thought…

Suguru growled again, angrier then before and was about to say something when…

Shuichi zipped from his seat to Suguru's side and hugged him tightly, head resting on the younger's shoulder.

"What the!" Suguru cried in shock, twisting away only to fall on his bottom, out of his chair of course. Now, Shuichi was sitting there, on his knees, and awfully pleased with himself.

"I got you to speak! Woohoo!" He cried out, joyously.

"Shuichi! I'm gonn-" Suguru started, but Shuichi cut him off.

"Opps, now I gotta shut him up!" Shuichi cried and then he did something that was totally unexpected.

He kissed Suguru!

Well, it was more of a peck, but you get the point. Shuichi leaned back before Suguru even had a chance to do anything and to make it even worse on Little Suguru, Shuichi was grinning. Yup, **grinning**! No blushing, no stuttering, no nothing. Now **that **_really _got Suguru blushing.

"W-what was that for?" Suguru asked hesitantly, looking up at Shuichi.

"Um…I dunno. Just seemed like a pretty good thing to do at the time, you know, shutting you up and all. I really didn't wanna hear a death threat and so early in the morning, too So I…" Shuichi rambled on and on, but Suguru stopped listening.

Guess it didn't mean anything. That' would of really scared him, even though…he kind of…kind of…gotten feelings for the pink-haired star, but Shuichi could never know of **that**! I mean, what would that do to the ban- Wait! What did he just say.

"Wha?" Suguru asked, eyes wide.

"I said…wanna do it again?"

Suguru blinked, blushing ten times more then before. "Well…I…that I-"

"You're really need to shut up sometimes, Suguru." Shuichi muttered, nodding sage-like. Then, with a grin, he kissed Suguru again, longer this time, the younger giving no resistance what-so-ever.

…Pansy… No, just kidding! Suguru's the bomb! He actually kissed back! Go Suguru!

**End**

**AN - **…Blah… This was s'possed to be a serious one…them talking about their moms and look what it turned into. I swear, my mind is so twisted and evil… Seriously! Just review…I guess…if you liked it… And if you wanna read something really funny, read my other story: _Cousins Hate 'Em_. One reviewer said it was really funny.

And this is the reason I have Author Notes at the begging and end for this very reason. So you all can see what I was thinking before and after. Well, actually no…it wasn't s'possed to be like that, but it turned out that way, didn't it?


End file.
